Let the Beat Drop
by Counie
Summary: "Well, I'm just going to be blunt with it. Sometimes, life is unrelentingly unfair. Yup, that's my philosophy and I'm sticking to it. I mean, how else can I explain falling in love with Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" SasuNaru, NejiGaara, AU, High School Fiction. Revamped and rewritten!
1. The Lesson's Up Front

**Naruto, **_**waking up: **_Dude, I feel like I've been sleeping forever!

**Sasuke: **You do realize it's been about a year since Counie's updated, right?

**Naruto: **…_What in the hell_, really?

**Counie: **All I'm going to say is real life is a mothafuc-

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_No excuses!_

**Counie:**Haters gon ha-

**Sasuke and Naruto: **_No!_

_**Hey everyone! I deeply apologize for the lack of actual updates. I just finished my first year of college and it has been a wild, very time-consuming ride at my University. Although summer has started for me, I've been taking summer classes, looking for jobs and various things which has gotten in the way of my updates. **_

_**Plus, my original story was actually deleted; apparently, my rating on the story was G-rated instead of R-rated. Therefore, the story itself was removed from the site, which makes me quite sad considering all the reviews and comments that were left behind. **_

_**However, when in doubt, take things in stride. What I've decided to do is revamp and reload the chapters for everyone to see and keep this story going at a pace that I can do. So I hope you readers and reviewers can still enjoy and find my story a great leisure activity.**_

_**Well, without further ado, here's the first chapter!**_

* * *

"Goddammit, Naruto! We have four minutes, run for it!"

Well, I'm just going to be blunt with it.

"What? _What the fuck_? What _happened_ to my five minutes!"

Sometimes, life is a bitch. And of course, because life _is_ a bitch and stays a_bitch_, it has puppies who like to shit all over your possible happy times. It's disgusting, believe me.

"Hurry it up, already! We _do not have time for this at all!"_

"Gaara, shut up! We've been here for two years already and a few weeks. I've got this! Just let me tie my shoe…"

Then, they magically turn into monkeys and throw that same shit at you, just _literally_ to rub it in your face. Again, it's disgusting.

"Oh for the love of….the vending machine?"

"What? You mad, bro?"

And you think it's over, right? There seems to be nothing falling at you at the moment but oh no, wait till that same bitch starts throwing curveballs at you. You haven't had a moment to wipe the dust or the crap off your shoulders. All you can do is dodge and weave out of the way, as best you can and when you finally think it's over and done, that sweet, _sweet_ moment of triumph and power…you get smacked right in between the legs.

"When…did…this hallway exist?"

"Naruto, just stop talking…"

No matter man or woman, that freaking _hurts_. It really, _really_ does (it's especially painful when it's twice in a row…don't ask).

"Wow, I still can't believe we're still getting lost after so long! Why did our school not burn down that one time? Damn firefighters!"

"What did I say about talking?"

Yet, something weird happens. Out of nowhere, it sends something or someone to actually help you up and clean all the things you've got piled on top of you. You're dusted off nicely, cleaned off of all the crap and you're actually taken aback, surprised, happy and all of the above, you know? Hell, life might actually send you someone who has similar shit and pain piled up on them. You wipe his back while he wipes yours and so on. And the happy times can start.

"Wait, not that hallway. It's this way, come on, we have two minutes!"

"I'm not even going to response to that stupid ass obvious comment."

"You're the one going down the wrong hallway."

"Says you. The hallway moved on its own."

"What? Argh, you're such a crazy, idiotic doucheba-"

But sadly, that's just cliché as life's a bitch. This isn't a story or a movie. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying some unicorn can't come hither and sparkle for our delightful asses but do you see me waiting for one? Not that I would in the first place but you get my point here. I can't stress that enough.

But sometimes, when those times of happiness and peace, I don't quite so mind that is a bit bitchy.

"We made it, yes!"

Yeah, that's it.

- How the Beat Drops -

Okay, let me tell you, standing here like a jackass in front of the wrong classroom is _always _embarrassing as a motherfucker.

No, we actually didn't make it. Gaara was wrong. Remember that the hallway I saw? Oh yeah , that was the hot spot (or at least the shortest way to class). Thanks to this red-head over here, we ended up walking into a freshman Biology class while they were dissecting piglets (Don't ask how we still get lost when summer has been long gone). And fuck, is that really fucking awkward (Not to mention the really creepy looking kid who's breathing hard as he cuts the frog's head open…I don't remember that being a part of the assignment). I really wish we did make it in time but like I said, sometimes, life is a bitch. So get it? Got it? Good. Right now, I would really appreciate the nice life, the simple life or better yet, the life that's not going to count attendance when I get my ass to first period.

Oh boy.

"So, I guess this makes the 5th tardy, eh, Naruto?"

Who invented tardies?

Feeling my face flush a bit, I laugh nervously as the class groans from the lack of surprise and what seemed to be a lack of an actual joke. Since I'm a junior this year, my notorious antics of being late are no surprise and seem not to be too funny at all.

Except that one time there was a chicken infestation; that was kind of funny. And I'm not kidding you, there was a _HUGE _parade of chicken in the hallways.

"Uh, are you sure it's not less than that, teacher?" I said, gesturing at Gaara just for kicks a bit too loudly. He only proceeded to glare at me. Yeah, I know, I'm a jackass and an idiotic fuck full of nonsense.

"Well, let me go and change the attendance so the school just knows you're here now." Mr. Hatake says. He's my wonderfully weird teacher who, despite my constant excuses and "stupid" antics, allows me to stay in class and not lecture me on the rules of punctuality. He puts his chalk down and eases his way over to his computer desk. I awkwardly walk to my seat and glance behind me to catch how's Gaara's taking all this. Gaara settling himself behind me before sticking his tongue out. What a priss. Get over it.

"Hrm, well with that done-" Mr. Hatake begins to say before he hears another knock at his door. "Seriously? Maybe it's the delivery guy personally delivering the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise." Believe me, you don't want to know what that is. And for another note, I don't _ever_ read what's on a teacher's desk. The consequences of being maimed are not worth it. My butt gets scared thinking about it. Anyway, Mr. Hatake is scratching his head before opening the door and poking his head out. "Ah, I guessed you'd be late, knowing how the principal is," I heard him say.

It's probably something unimportant.

"Well, I guess the interruption was perfect timing," I'm peaking up at this comment and watching Mr. Hatake swerve back into the room with a student behind him. Wait, this isn't….are you serious-

"Well, thanks to Naruto's great antic, the school has bestowed to us a little surprise. Today, class, we have a-"

Seriously? This cliché we have a-

"…transfer student today. It's the first few weeks of classes so it's not a big deal," I see Mr. Hatake laugh a little and I blink. Then I look at the new guy. He doesn't look too happy to see me.

In fact, I feel really, really weird and unease all of a sudden.

Houston, scratch out that sometimes.

* * *

_**Comment and Reviews are Highly Encouraged**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	2. The Idiot's Right For Once

**Counie, **_**staring at her bed**_: This thing is a sanctuary. Why do babies get nap time again?

**Naruto: **Beats me?

**Sasuke: …**

**Counie, **_**blinking: **_What?

**Sasuke: **Don't you have homework to do?

**Counie: …..**maybe.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Do you never learn?

**Counie: **But I've been busy with volunteering, school work and the like. And, I wanted a break and I wanted some chocolate an-

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Just stop.

**Counie: **Jerks.

_Well, here's another chapter revamped. My life is getting hectic with my recent major declaration and the activities of summer schooling. I'm hoping to update sparsely but we'll see what happens. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

So, where were we?

Oh yeah, the transfer student who's trying to do something with his eyes. Right, so what are the possible reasons, wonderful brain of mine?

Hrm, he might be checking me out and that's not necessarily a bad thing (Here's something to know; Yes, I'm bisexual. I might as well as get that out in the open before I forget because I did one time and I regret it _tremendously. _How do you ever forget something like that in a given situation? I'll tell you when you're older.).

Then again, I don't think you check people out with a look like that…unless he's constipated or a creeper. Seriously, if he was gamma radiation, I'd think he'd be making me extra crispy. Okay, so let's scratch that out of the mental list because it's not going to make any sense in _real_ life. I have a place called Naruworld for a reason.

I'm not crazy for the record.

"-ame from a place far, far away or otherwise known as Japan. He came late for-"

Maybe his eyes are always like that. Then again, that doesn't explain why he's looking this way. Hrm, maybe he's looking at a girl or Gaara. She's not that interesting though, right?

Maybe he's looking at something at the wall or Gaara. Then again, these white walls are just bland and no one cares to see assignments plastered on the walls.

Maybe he's not looking at anything, staring out into space _and_ looking at Gaara.

Just so you know, I'm saying it has to be Gaara for a very special reason.

Gaara is a motherfuckin' pimp. We'll call it "macking".

Gaara "macks" on people (bullshit he says he doesn't, the lying ass). And I will admit, he's definitely attractive. I do believe his pheromones are off the charts all day every day. Most of the girls (plus some guys), no matter how scared or shy about, love him.

I remember he just dipped his chin down _slightly_ with a playful smirk when we first came to high school and a horde of women dropped. I mean, all of them were done. Like a simple move like that makes a difference, right? What the hell, I was saying? I almost dropped too though (I mean, I've known this dude for a long time but I have _never_ seen like that, but like I would ever _tell_ the motherfucker that).

Then again, I'm assuming a lot here. He might not be gay or bisexual? Maybe he likes Sakura then? She's in front of me and I had a crush on her too for a while. Despite her choice in friends, the woman has her charms. Then, I met Sai, of course.

"-eat him well. I'll let him introduce himself in just a moment but first-"

So, I'm done debating and start eyeing the wall decorated with nothingness. I even start playing with my headphones before I turn my gaze back in the direction of my teacher and the transfer. There's a chip on the right side, damn.

He shouldn't be looking right?

What?

Wow, he's still looking in my general direction and Mr. Hatake is still talking. I guess this is why this is school and not Naruworld. Damn.

"Now, Sasuke, you may proceed. Make it quick,"Mr. Hatake says, moving his hand in a fashion that seemed like he was about to lift the curtain on a sparkling new attraction. The girls swooning definitely made that image possible. If he takes off his shirt too, I'd say this isn't Naruworld or school but a strip club.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. As Mr. Hatake has said, I'm a new transfer student from Japan. I've been to America almost every year though. Besides, I'm just a student like the rest of you or at least, _most of you. _So, please treat me well," Sasuke says, bowing and flashing a-

Wait? What the fuck is that? Is he actually _smiling_ and…it _twinkles_? What kind of toothpaste does he use? And where the flying weasel do I get some?

"Hrm, with that out of the way, Sasuke, you may take a seat anywhere a desk is open. I've been meaning to make assigned seats but I've been distracted." Oh Mr. Hatake, do you not realize that it's not going to happen with Icha Icha Paradise's special edition coming out soon.

I've read a few, don't look at me like that!

Hrm, let's see.

Lo and behold, there are about four desks…no, wait, is that five?

Oh no, that's not a desk. When did that get there?

Okay whatever, so there are four empty desks scattered around the room (I triple checked just now). There is one in front of Shikamaru in the front, two adjacent to Ino who is also in the front row (I don't know why nobody sits in the front but then again, I like my seat closer to the back so I won't question it), and one to the left of me.

Guess which one he picks?

I'm really hoping he likes the front.

I watch him walk down the aisle and I try not to look but I do. I can't help it, goddammit. I'm naturally curious about things. I pretend to glance another way, playing with my headphones. I stare again and when he finally sits down, he says something. Guess what he says?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Motherfucker.

This can't be good.

- Let the Beat Drop -

Fast forward to lunch, mate. Classes aren't that fun, ok?

"So he said that to you? Damn son," Kiba says, mockingly. I _almost_ smacked him.

"I guess he noticed I was looking at him. Whatever," I reply, sipping on my milk and ramen noodles. I don't think staring at something intriguing is necessarily bad, right? Besides, he started it and I just finished it, in a way. It wasn't like I was pointing at him and being all insane like the girls were once the bell rang. Who asks someone if they could be "American geisha" anyway? I know we're all horny teens but even that's just weird. Then again, some of the girls are hoe-

"But why were you looking at him?" Gaara inquires, giving me that "_if you're thinking of shagging the new guy, let's talk first before you fuck this up. You've failed terribly before and anything is possible with your dumbass_" look.

"Well, he was glaring at me or something," I sigh a bit at the thought, "and I was coming up with some theories on why he was giving me this dark look or whatever the fuck look it was." I suck my milk dry and eye Gaara and Kiba in front of me.

I guess it bothers me because it happens every so often and it's like I have a "hate him" sign on my forehead when it does occur. I won't lie, I do tend to be oblivious and over think but I've been right on the money before! I don't even think it's because of my sexuality (and my town is pretty conservative). I think the world just wants me to do a barrel roll.

"Well maybe he was constipated?" See, I'm not the only one who thought that now so take that, world.

"Right, Kiba, I'm sure that's what it was," Gaara rolls his eyes, "and once again, your stupidity seizes to surprise me, Naruto. He was probably tired after his long flight or something."

"There is no way that's it!" I say, raising my voice a little.

"And why not? Isn't that a logical answer?" Gaara says, poking his pizza with a fork.

"He was staring for a good ten minutes before he sat down and told me off. I mean, I felt his gaze on me so I'm not a Looney toon here," I response, almost spilling my ramen. Bad ramen, stay! _Stay_! Stay! Good.

"Didn't you say you had other theories?" Kiba is looking at me like a crackhead again.

"Well, I take it back. Wait, maybe he was checking me out then? But, maybe he wasn't. Fuck it, I just confused myself."

"Naruto, we've been through this a thousand times. Just because someone does something odd to you doesn't necessarily mean they like you or are staring at walls or whatever the hell your dumbass is making up as a theory." Gaara says, blankly staring at my face. It's not impossible, asshole!

"Right, just like that one time he thought a girl was digging him just because she'd sometime give him her milk and _supposedly _wink at him," Kiba says, laughing as loud as a dog.

Don't look at me like that. I didn't know her eye twitched…which is creepy by the way. I found that out when I tried to pull a move on her and failed miserably. She was a nice girl and I thought it was a sign of flirting, ok? I have learned!

"Hrm, maybe you're right but that doesn't explain why he said what he did or the staring or the whole damn thing," I sigh again.

"You're probably thinking too much of it. Maybe he'll apologize later on for being rude or something." Gaara shrugs, trying to play it off as another random high school incident. "I think I'd be annoyed if someone was giving me a strange look."

"But he has fangirls?"

"Maybe you were giving him a look that really, _really _annoyed him."

"Argh, fuck. I just hate it when life-"

"-is a bitch. Yes, we know. You say it every day like people are listening to your rants in another dimension." They both just said that in unison. How twin-like.

"So, enough talk about the new kid. Naruto, how's my CD coming along?" Kiba pokes my forehead with killing intent. Oh shit, I knew I forgot something this morning.

"Ahahahaha…I sort of forget it…at home," I say before seeing Kiba grow in anger, "I love you, Kiba?"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

For your laughing pleasure, just insert a scene of bloody murder. Let's go with a scene of, oh I don't know, Kiba chasing my dumbass with a _sharpened_ plastic fork around the table. We got into trouble, Gaara shook his head as we were yelled at and I laughed (and peed myself a little). Hrm, you know, it was a pencil the last time.

- Let the Beat Drop -

Free period after lunch, which means a free period before I take my ass home! And Mrs. Tsunade, my former science teach/now free period teacher, is sick again. The old bag needs to get paid more, the work she puts in. Seriously, she never gets sick unless it's just that damn bad. I think it's only even happened twice. I don't mind a free period but they should pay her. She deserves it.

If you're wondering how I know and why I believe she should, I visit her classroom sometimes and we chat one on one (plus her chest is way too big for the outfit she usually wears so that's a plus when I need it). She was my freshman biology teacher and, although my group of misfits (aka Gaara, Kiba and I) got on her nerves, she liked us.

Now that I have her again, it's just like freshman year all over again; just now, it's a bit worse since my whole group is here and has gotten older and more intelligent.

She's so _damn_ crazy though (especially after she almost threw the stapler at Kiba, one inch from leaving a staple between his eyes. We kept his head there to see how far he had come close to his _almost _death). She beats the hell of me sometimes too so I don't know what to say now that I think about it.

I guess she's insane but a good kind of insanity.

So, of course, you can deduce that Kiba and Gaara are in this class based on that.

What you don't know and I will now share is, alongside these two chumps, is Kiba's girlfriend, Hinata. And of course, let's not forget Gaara's _not so secret crush_, Neji . Both of them are cousins who have a few classes together this year (not that they minded). They were sort of floaters in our group before Kiba and Hinata hit it off last year.

Why the fuck she was dating Kiba, I will never know. I think he drugged her or better yet, hypnosis. Hinata can do better in my opinion, but whatever makes one happy, you know?

On the flipside, Neji's pretty cool. He's not shy and sweet like Hinata but he's not a total pain in the ass like everyone else. He's logical and rather perceptive. Yet, he doesn't even have a clue that Gaara likes him. Gaara isn't planning on telling him either but then again, I doubt it'll stay secret for long. Once Hinata introduced them at her birthday party, it was obvious they are enamored with each other.

Neji's bisexual too, so this is an easy deduction to make. Plus, I want them to get together so the secret will come out eventually, _one way or another_.

"So, what should we do for the period? The bell hasn't chimed for class and the substitute will probably be late considering our school is a giant maze of sorts. " Gaara asks, playing with the chain on his pants. He's right though; whoever designed this place should be shot or should have burned with the school building to the south. Once again, firefighters, fuck you.

I notice Neji looking up for a moment before reading a bit more of his book. The Hunger Games, huh?

I turn a bit more; Hinata is smiling lightly since Kiba has his arm around her. How adorable.

I'm playing with my giant headphones. I'm so drawn into them that, while they start having conversations around me about Katnis and date places, I just start drooling over my giant phones.

Yes, I said my giant headphones. They are my own personal fashion statement and yes, I have been wearing them all day. I just didn't mention them because…I just didn't? Unless you want me to stop and tell you everything I wear, I promise it's not that important.

However, I must bring up a point with headphones! Why are people wearing those stubby, tangled, monstrous in-ear pieces of vial shit? Giant headphones are just fucking awesome, screw any other ones. I mean, giant headphones scream badass, bass and so much win. I can't even begin to tell you my addiction to my babies.

Mine are black, white, orange and blue; the best colors in the world! They are going to lead the way to my career as DJ Quubi, the best motherfucking DJ on Earth!

Like the name? I dig it too.

Yes, I'm a music geek (a music geek, not snob). I love all types of music but I specifically enjoy club music (House, Electronica…not so much dubstep anymore).

And I carry around these things everywhere I go. They are always around my neck to the point where I forgot they are there. I know, it's awesome, right? I almost brought them to the shower once but then, I thought headphones in heaven wouldn't be as cool as ones on Earth since everything there_ is_ supposed to be amazing so I didn't. Plus, I kind of didn't and still don't want to die.

"-unless you guys want to watch Hinata and I-"

"No one wants to see you make out with my cousin, Kiba. This is not a porno," Neji says. At least I didn't have to say it this time, the horny bastard. I didn't even have to hear the conversation to know when this line was coming.

"If only it was," I start to say before noticing everyone look at me like a rabid chimp wearing pink spandex. "What? Not funny? Fine, I'll shut up." I'm never going to say that again. I thought it was funny so I said it! It was funny, right?

No? Ah, come on!

"-h, you're here too. Great minds who think alike have trouble in these hallways, ne?" I heard someone say before entering. I guess we'll have to move to our seats though, shit. I don't sit by anyone I talk to-

Wait a minute, I recognize that voice!

Oh, you have got to be fucking with m-

"Yo, I'm Mr. Kisame, your substitute for the day. First, let me just say this: I don't care what you do in here as long as nobody, _including me_, gets in trouble. I see you kids have moved to your seats though, good job. Anyway, here's a new student for your class. Please say hello to Sasuke. He'll be in here with the rest of you runts, starting today," Mr. Kisame, the fish man, looks around the room for a moment before picking the desk next to me, "Sit there for now."

Rinse and repeat this bullshit, really? I mean, it's really the same exact movements; he introduces himself, girls die on the floor of sexy flumes or some shit, and he sits next to me.

Ha, except this time, I don't stare. No sir! I just glare (I rhyme, another smart point!) at his mysterious bastard facade and quickly turn to face the other direction. With a free period and fish man, my day is not going to be ruined by this motherfuc-

"Hey dobe. Even if you change the look of your eyes, you're still staring. Where's the camera at, eh? I'll even pose." Sasuke smirks as the words leave his lips. I'm about to beat this man in the face when I stop and stare at what's around his neck. He has them. I can't even believe it. He has-

"-Shibuya Tsubasa?" I say, before realizing I said it. Oh well.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke is looking at me crazily. I don't care, my mind has gone to Naruworld and ain't coming back for his questioning. I get closer to his body to examine the beauty in front of me. I could have sworn he was blushing and a bit unnerved but I'm in Naruworld so-

Ah! It _is_ true! He has a pair of Shibuya Tsubasas.

If you're wondering why I'm geeking out, Shibuya Tsubasas are the coolest headphones on Earth. Every year, they come out with a new pair, with limited designs and everything. And they're a part of the two pair edition that came out when I brought them. My headphones have met their lover!

"-ey, why are you getting so-"

Wait, no! Hold on! This fucking sucks!

Why does he have to have them? I thought God would have let me meet someone I liked with them but instead-

"-okay? You're really, _really_ fuck-

"You like Shibuya Tsubasa Headphones?" I ask, blinking like a rabid fangirl. I must be blanking out the fact that he is a total jerkwa-

"Yes. You done yet? It took you a century to notice by the way."

How the hell did he know I had Shibuya Tsubasa Headphones right off the bat? The only way you would know is the Shibuya Tsubasa words inside the ear pieces of the phones. Plus, there is a symbol on the top of the phones that only the pair has in common.

Wait a minute! We only have two periods together, that one and this one, so that means-

"_Yes_, I did notice you wearing them and _yes_, I was looking at you. You can stop gawking like an idiot now."

He _was_ staring. What a stalker but who was right?

"You were staring at me and I was staring at you (kind of) and then you told me off-"

Before I realize I was starting to ramble like a fool, he pulls my face close and my heart starts pounding loudly. I immediately shut the hell up as I notice how…how attractive he is up close. The bastard is hot, what the fuck world?

My eyes are trailing up and down his face rapidly, tracing the arch of his nose and his cheekbones. Then, I notice how close our lips are for a split second before he moves to my ear. What in the living hell? Is anyone watching this? Oh, wait, I sit in the back like a jackass.

He's whispering something in my ear. His voice is dangerously low and _almost, _slightly sexy. I want to scream and I'm squinting because my brain is wondering how to process this. He has a deep voice. Fuck.

The message is slowly said in my ear, just enough to make my heart explode and my anger to boil over.

All in a matter of seconds.

"_Yes_, I did. Any more questions, dobe?"

* * *

**Reviews and Comments are Appreciated!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. The Mystery Is Still Alive and Well

**Counie: **Well, this story is doing pretty good. I have people actually reading, I'm so happy, I can't say that enough!

**Sasuke: **I'm not.

**Naruto, **_shaking his head_: I can't turn off the bastard switch, can I?

**Counie: **He needs to thank God he's sexy or I would have kicked him in his sorry ass. Hell, I could make it to where you end up with Sai.

**Sasuke: **Not before I whooped your sorry ass first.

**Counie: **Wanna go, gay boy bunny?

**Sasuke: **Like you have a chance!

**Counie: **It's on like Donkey Kong. Come here, bitch!

**Naruto: **Ahahaha….uh well, you readers know the drill. Counie doesn't own anything of Naruto. Obviously, if she did, well-

**Counie: **Get back here and be a man, bitch!

**Naruto, **_sighing_: I'm staying out of this one. Just start the story, please.

_NOTE:__** Just so you readers know, Naruto and his classmates are Juniors in High School. Sasuke and Neji are a bit older than everyone else, being 17 but everyone else is 16. **_

_Wait a damn minute! _

Did he just admit to being a creeper on someone he doesn't even know? And did this bastard just kind of molest me? Not even kind of, he just did! Why am I even asking? Furthermore, did I just say he was _slightly_ sexy? What the hell, I'm so confused and freaked out (and not to mention, slightly flushed).

Before I even have time to question this and any other inquiries I might have had, he pulls away. "If a fly flies into your mouth, you might choke on it. You might want to close it, dobe." Sasuke says, as he turns back to face the front. The words slap me back to reality.

I'm gaping like a dumb fish now.

"You're a jerk and yet, you stare at me and admit it openly?" I ask, glaring at his duck butt head. Why is nobody paying attention to the words coming out of this dickwad's mouth?

"Hn." That's it? That's your only response, douche?

"Why do you have those headphones?"

"….."

"Why were you molesting me just now?"

"…"

"Are you deaf?"

".."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Hn."

"Reply and answer the _damn_ questions!" I shout, finally getting the attention of my classmates and the substitute teacher.

"Mr. Uzumaki, did you not hear what I just said when I walked into this classroom? I doubt you want to add anything more to your record. I've seen it, it's notorious around for every teacher and substitute, so I advise you to shut it. Thanks in advance." Mr. Kisame looks at me blankly. The fish man would kill me if he wanted to. Great.

I apologize, slump in my seat and try to ignore the glares coming from Sasuke's fangirls. I could have sworn I heard sighs from Gaara and Neji . And I know Kiba is laughing his ass off. I'm kicking him between the legs when I get the chance (not in front of Hinata, of course).

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke shine a smirk.

He's been here one day and not only does he confuse me, he's an asshole. An asshole, I tell you!

- Let the Beat Drop -

I love it when school ends (who doesn't really?). Even with the shitload of homework I have to do and the fact it _is_ a Monday, at least the day is over and I can go the _fuck_ home. Jeez, today was just a bit more terrible than average. And that's saying something.

I still have to finish Kiba's CD and mess around with my turntables for some remix ideas too, which I'm moreso happy about than anything. Since I want to be a world class DJ, I'm excellent with technology, music and of course, partying! Therefore, a master mix for my stupid friend is a piece of cake.

Plus, it'll help me keep my mind off this dumb, _dumb _day.

While I bob my head up and down to the music, I decide to change the song on my iPod, talking to myself out loud.

"Ah, Take Me into Your Skin by Trentemoller, perfect! It reflects the need to kick and scream from such a pric-"

"Hrm, I'm surprised we also have a similar taste in music." Great, he's here. Sasuke's locker is next to mine. Out of the 3,000 children here, he'd have to have the empty locker next to me. He probably set this up so he can officially make himself a stalker. How rude listening to people talk to themselves too!

"What did I ever do to deserve this ever so charming visit, asswipe?" I ask, trying to not twitch. Can't he go bother someone else with his creepiness?

"Hn." What is up with him getting away with saying _whatever_ he wants and then ignoring my insults like it's just a fly he can flick off his plate?

While he turns to his locker to open it, I look at him again. His black hair still looks like Donald Duck's ass, the way it sticks up in the back. That's just weird. Yet, it looks somewhat cool with the blue streaks in it. No one this damn rude should have such an interesting style though.

He has some piercings in his ear, just like me, including the notorious "if you have this one, you're gay" one. I see three on the bottom and two in his inner ear. Why does that look cool too? Then again, I have four in each ear so I have no right to talk. Still, he shouldn't get cool points at all for that!

Around his neck are the giant headphones that parallel mine. The only difference is the arrangement of the colors. Think of it as being an evil twin, the colors aiming for a more evil appeal to them than my good-looking beauties. And unfortunately, It fits the fucker too.

Just from glancing, I also notice he's wearing a buttoned up, collared shirt and a checkered tie. As he continues to lift his arms up and place books into his bag, I see he is wearing a matching checkered band and three silver rings on his fingers. His pants are well-fitting, not too baggy and not too hip hugging and his shoes are blue and black. He's wearing a triple chain too on the pants. Huh.

"I'm not kidding about that photo." He snaps me back to reality and I open my mouth but close it, grinding my teeth. I quickly open my locker, grab my stuff in its usual order, and before completely leaving the hallway, flick him the bird and scream the biggest "fuck you" I could muster.

I don't have time for his shit.

_- Let the Beat Drop -_

"So, your day was definitely a bit more interesting than usual." I hear Kiba say over speakerphone, laughing his ass off. I also hear Gaara sigh again and some clicking noises.

"You saw, or heard, what happened!" I shout, scribing a bit faster at my Physics homework. I slam my head against the desk for a moment before I writing some more.

"Yeah, everybody in class did. Shrieking like a dumbass, ha! Good one." Kiba is still laughing.

"Kiba, why did you call me again?" I ask, twitching a bit.

"Hey, you didn't have to tell Gaara to add me to this call." Kiba chimes in quickly, chuckling a bit before coughing. Choke, you jerk! I only hope you cho-

"Besides, if I didn't, both of you would fail the Physics quiz tomorrow." Gaara mentions. I shivered. Why am I in AP Physics again? Oh right, because I'm a dumbass who doesn't think sometimes. Yay!

"So, he met you at his locker and just messed with you some more?" Gaara asks, as I hear typing.

"Basically and I'm even more confused now." I sigh again. I'm going to be doing this a lot more, aren't I?

"Maybe he decided to make you his _fuck with me_ buddy?" Kiba said, starting to laugh again.

"Gaara, hang up on Kiba for me, will ya?" I quickly say, blankly staring into my wall.

"Hey! You need to help me with this homewo-" Ah, the sound of beeping sounds. No Kiba.

I'll call him back in a while when he learns some manners.

"As much fun as that is to do, you do know Kiba is going to yell at us once we call him back?" Gaara's typing noise stops for a moment.

"Like I give an actual fuck right now. Gaara, man, what did I do to deserve this? " I plead, almost dropping my pencil in the process.

"You're the one who kept saying life was a bitch. Maybe karma or God saying you might want to stop saying it so much." Gaara insists in a rather monotonic tone. How helpful is that to tell me?

"So you're basically saying that God is pissed? Screw religion then." I smirk at my comment. Don't strike me with lightning now. "What do you think is going on with this Sasuke kid? I thought Japanese kids were polite and nice?"

"He did say he had visited America many times." Gaara starts typing again.

"So, he picked up on our terrible attitudes or our non-existent morals?" I inquire.

"I don't know. What are you going if he ruins your Junior Year more?"

"With this year being hell on Earth already, I guess I could always burn up faster." I laugh. Laughing at my own bullshit makes me feel better, in a morbid kind of way.

"Didn't you say he was about to kiss you or something though? While I can't believe it from your mouth, doesn't that make it a bit better?" I flush a little at the flashback. Ah jeez.

"Just because I said he was slightly attractive does not make up for his bad attitude!"

"I'm just saying. If he did that, that means he wants something from you, maybe just more than you can understand or think about." I don't question this because it's possible. Why is Gaara so smart?

"So, he's being weird because there is more than meets the eye. What?" I puff my cheeks and blow out the air slowly.

"Some people are just like that, Naruto. You're not exactly the easiest to understand." I'll give him that, I am a big weirdo.

"I suppose so. Some people also have sticks up their asses, just like Sasuke apparently and a certain someone you dig?" I smirk into the phone, waiting for Gaara to reply. I can only imagine his blushing face.

"Don't make me hang up on you. We still have a good ten practice problems left to do and I will kick your ass tomorrow, unlike Kiba." Touché, Gaara. Touché.

"Fine, fine. Let's not talk about the obvious crush you have on Mr. Hyuu-"

"Naruto!" He shrieks. Priss.

"Whatever, _Miss Hyuuga_." I laugh and then stop when I hear the phone beeping. Kiba's calling back.

"I know. I'll call Kiba back. Hold on." He's good. He knows just what to do-

Wait, why do I hear nothing on the phone?

Oh, Gaara, you little bitch!

- Let the Beat Drop -

"Please tell me why Tuesdays suck even more than Mondays now?" I scream, not caring for the glares and stares I was getting in the hall. Kiba and Gaara look around nervously for a moment.

"It's not our fault Sasuke made you his-" Kiba says, before I elbow him in the stomach. Asshole.

"And Kiba's down for the count." Gaara sarcastically chimes in, connecting the iPod to his bag pocket.

"I get to see him again this period and Tsunade is nowhere to be found! She could have protected me with a referral or something! I will gladly go to detention again" I cover my eyes with my hands as I keep moving to the classroom door at the end of the hall.

"Like that would help much." Kiba wheezes in, staggering a bit.

"Don't make me do it again." I say, evilly. I see him shiver.

"You said he didn't do anything in class today so maybe he won't do anything to-" Gaara begins to say before he starts stammering. I only knew one person he stammers for.

"Hey Neji!" I say, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Kiba waves at him and Gaara stammers more before blushing slightly.

"Hey guys. Naruto, is there going to be more screaming today?" He inquires and I scowl.

"Let's hope not. Fish man might murder my ass if I do." We all laugh at my words before walking in and finding our seats. I brace myself for the worst.

And surprisingly enough, no worst came. Well, just for that class anyway.

- Let the Beat Drop -

So, I'm at my locker now as school is over and I'm really into this song. It's I'm in Love by Alex Guadino and I'm daydreaming while enjoying the less-stressed filled homework load that I have today. Too bad, I fucking bombed that Physics quiz but whatever. We'll fix it later.

I'm waving my skinny arms in the air, my orange and black chains clanking against my legs and doing the Johnny Bravo to be stupid when I feel someone pinch my butt. I yelp and turn around.

Really now, the molestation continues?

"What song is it today, dobe?" Sasuke smirks, standing proudly.

"You don't mess with me all day and now decide, at the end of the day, to start some shit. Should I really be happy? My butt is off-limits" I roll my eyes sarcastically as he once ignores my question and shuffles through his locker.

"You didn't answer my question." He utters while still shuffling. Why do I have to even retort?

"I'm in Love. Alex Guadino."

He doesn't pull anything out of locker and closes it. Then, he grabs my arm before I can open mine and pulls at my eye piece to hear the song. I blink twice before coming close to smacking him. Too bad I missed, goddammit!

"Why are you so weird and just…weird!?" I slap my face.

"I just wanted to hear the song. You surprisingly don't have bad taste." He utters before dropping the piece from his ear. Stop making me feel awkward.

"Oh btw, ice wrong answers, dobe." Seriously, his creeper level is off the charts.

I open my locker and try to ignore him.

"Huh, not going to reply, deadlast?"

I'm ignoring you.

"No insult at all?"

I'm not responsing, lala!

"Really, dobe?"

I must resist the urge to reply. I must resist the urge to reply. I must resist the urge to rep-

"Well, with no insults, I suppose there is more oxygen for us smarter humans."

Fuck off. Explosion now.

"You know what, fuck yo-"

Really?

Two days of bullshit and what do I get?

I get a kiss.

Damn it all.

**COMMENTARY TIME !**

**Sasuke: **You just wanted us to kiss early, didn't you?

**Counie: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Sasuke: **Bullshit. You're just like every other yaoi fangirl.

**Naruto,**___snaking Sasuke's tie and kissing him before pulling away_: And you're complaining why?

**Counie, **_smiling like a dumbass_**: **Exactly.

**READER RESPONSE TIME! **


	4. Kiss, Blow and Whoas

**Counie, **_dancing: _I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love !

**Sasuke: **I'm not even surprised at her randomness anymore.

**Naruto**, _peering at Counie_**: **Haha, well it is the summer and she doesn't get a lot of breaks.

**Counie, **_breakdancing_: I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love ! I wanna do it !

**Sasuke: **Where the hell did she learn that?

**Naruto: **Oh that windmill and the…worm? She dances like that all the time.

**Sasuke: **I thought you said she didn't get a lot of breaks?

**Naruto: **Well, she doesn't but when she does-

**Counie, **_poplocking_: I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love ! I wanna do it ! I'm in Love, I'm in Love !

**Sasuke: **And yet, she doesn't have a boyfriend? It must be because she's a real bit-

**Counie, **_glaring_: Say it! I dare you!

**Naruto, **_sighing_: Readers, Counie doesn't own anything of Naruto. If she did, the world would probably…well-

**Counie, **_huffing_: Damn people, respect your elders. I'm a senior, you know!

**Sasuke: **Sure don't act like it.

**Counie: **_Come over here and say that to my face_! RAWR!

**Naruto: **Come on, let's not fight-

**Sasuke and Counie, **_glaring at Naruto_: Grr!

**Naruto**: Alrighty then…

**EDIT: Greetings from Winter Break Land! I'm actually a sophomore now and this story is slowly being updated and edited (I still have numerous errors but forgive me)! Anyway, thanks for the support and reviews. I probably will edit and add bits and pieces that I see fit with the story to keep it going, The newer chapters, once all the old ones are back up, will be a bit more pleasing, I promise. Anyway, enjoy it!**

"Mmm! Mmm…" Why did I just make that sound? W-What is going on here?

Isn't there a code of law saying you cannot kiss someone except on the first date or something? We're not dating, therefore, how can this be happening?

Okay, he said something. I was about to punch the living out of this man. Unfortunately, we're kissing. No, he's kissing me. I'm not doing anything. Nope.

I just didn't just squeak. Shut up.

And of course, why is no one, not even my two chump friends who left for the bathroom, who I nearly forgot about, seeing this bastard steal my first kiss?

And I know what you're thinking, a hot stud like me not having his first kiss until now? Well, high school can be real complicated and well, I just don't kiss any person. I believe in love, marriage and the whole nine yards! And as much as men and women both excite me, I can't just give my lips just to anyone!

Besides, Sai and I almost did _but_ I freaked out, slapped him and then he moved away. S-Stop laughing.

"W-wait…Sasu-ah!"

Oh God, I feel him move his arms around my waist, the chains on our pants hitting each other lightly. For a bastard, he's not that bad of a ki-

Hormones, please stop fucking with me.

His head is slowly craning to the left, as he keeps attacking me. His lips are soft and feel nice? It's getting to the point where I'm almost dipping like a dancer at this s-s-_sensation_. My knees are giving out. I-I don't understand this at all! Why haven't I slapped him again yet?

"Ah….uh….mmm, wait."

It feels like forever has passed and I know it's only been like 20 seconds. Oh, what the fuck! When did my hands start moving? I didn't know I was sexually frustrated. Besides, who says I want to be a bottom! I'm gripping his shirt. It's because it feels so _wonderful_, argh. I am not bipolar, I swear. I can feel the smirk against my lips. He knows, dammit! Get out of Naruworld, my head is not available for landing.

Oh God, is t-t-that his t-tongue brushing a-against my lips?

So w-we're going to start Frenching now? Oh God, why does it feel _so good?_ I might need to breathe soon! Don't do this, Naruto! Don't let him, don't-

Course, I let him in. Brain, what the hell are you doing? _Seriously? _Obey your master! The lack of oxygen shouldn't be murdering your ass yet! I have another Physics Quiz tomorrow, _I need you_! I need you now, please!

His tongue slips in and he's exploring my mouth. Thank God I had some mints after lunch. _Wait, no_!

_What the fuck is wrong with me! _I feel a mixture of confusion, desire, anger, lust, and everything as I start panting a bit from the sensation. We are just kissing and I'm this gone. Screw getting married then.

"Ha..Sasuke!" No, please! Earth, swallow me up now!

I slowly openly my eyes as I feel him pull away and see a faint hint of saliva connecting our mouths.

Oh! Oh no! Oh, gross! Y-Yet k-kind of…s-sexy…h-huh?

"Hrm, I guess that method works...for shutting you up." He whispers, huffing to catch his breath. His voice makes me shiver.

"W-why did you just kiss me? W-what kind of drugs are you on?" I question, steadying myself in his arms. He's taller than me too? W-why am I noticing now?

I know I'm as red as tomato but it's not like I have any control over my bodily functions, _brain. _"Y-you're a jerk, I-I-I don't know you, you-ou just transferred here a-a-and-"

He kisses me again. Okay, fine, I get it. Shut up. Houston, my brain has lifted off and is not listening to me anymore. Fuckity fuck fuck fuckers. Fuck (just for the extra measure).

"I-I'm…so…confused." I stammer those words out, still in his arms. I know we look like an afterschool couple who just felt like shagging randomly. Wonder if that is indirect peer pressur-_wait no_!

And of course, the most girly song I have on my iPod is playing in the background. _Nothing Left to Say by Late Night Alumni_. It's a melachonlic song by one of my favorites. I would be enjoying it but unfortunately, I'm knee deep in a romantic problem. Goddamn shuffle on my goddamn iPod. Don't provide atmosphere.

"You have that song? No comment." If my brain wasn't flushed over, I think I would have kicked him. He pulls his face back down, our lips brushing each other. A centimeter more and-

_I wanted to escape._

_I packed my bags._

_With nothing left to say._

"Y-you're not going to answer any of my questions, are you? N-not even to…clear up my confusion?"

He smirks a little, as I feel his breath dancing near my lips. "Hrm, you wish."

I ask. I see it coming. Is he going to do it? Is he going to-

Another kiss. Course.

This time, he kisses me and I might have slightly, just because I knew it was coming, sort of, just a bit…_pushed back_?

What? Goddammit, I'm a hormonal teenager and I know I've lost my goddamn mind! And, even if I know I'm going to be screaming my lungs off after b-being k-k-kissed by this idiot sooner or later, right now, I just_ don't_...mind? We're fighting it out as we meld our mouths as close as we can.

_I turn the page,_

_With nothing left to say._

_Not holding on_

_Not holding on_

His tongue leaves my mouth, another trail of saliva stretching from our lips. He smirks again (or was that a tiny smile?) before walking away and putting on his headphones. I could have sworn he was flushed too, but I'm too busy falling against my locker to really believe myself.

I hear footsteps come up to the locker. I turn a bit to see my friends.

I almost forgot Gaara and Kiba were just in the bathroom. We're supposed to head to my house for a study session. Crap.

"Woah, what happened to you?" I hear Gaara ask. I don't reply. I just stare.

I'm way too zoned out. I think he sees it too.

"Hrm, I personally think his face is broken."

It might be, just like everything else. So why am I stuck between happiness and hell?

_**- Let the Beat Drop -**_

"Woah, dude? So you guys _basically_ made out in the middle of the hallway?" Kiba asked, his eyes as wide as saucers. It's hormones, goddammit. _Hormones_.

"Hey, I didn't tell him to d-do that, now did I?" I slur the words, remembering.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Gaara inquired, looking just as surprised as Kiba. "I kind of thought you'd be a seme, not a uke." Kiba and I just stared Gaara.

"Come on, guys. I'm not gay. I _so_ do not want to hear this!" Kiba exclaims, shifting his position on the stool in my room. He starts singing to block out the conversation.

"I'm going to ignore him now. Gaara, I have _no_ idea. God, is this even normal? I feel like I want to scream and my heart feels like it wants to explode. _It's only been two days, might I add, again_!" I get up, walk over to the wall, and start smashing my head against it. Thank goodness, Iruka isn't home yet.

"Well, doesn't that mean it was a case of love at first sight then?" Once again, both Kiba and I turn and stare. I thought Kiba stopped listening? Gaara sighed, looking blankly at us. He proceeded to explain this fucked up thought of his.

"Let me explain. You two were staring at each other when he first came to class, right? He might have told you off but that doesn't mean he hates you. Then, you get close at him-"

"Hey, I didn't exact-"

"Shut it. You get close to him about some headphones, you ask more questions and he ignores you. Next day, he doesn't bother you at all about it but then proceeds to make fun of you before he kisses you, turning you into a rambling idiot whose house we have the delight of being inside of right now. Not only are you protesting about it like a girl who _is in love_-"

"I am not in love with that thi-"

"I said shut it, dumbass. Not only are you protesting about it like a girl in love but you've been blushing the entire time I've been talking about it." Oh, he is cracking the biggest grin I have ever seen. Damn him.

He's right. I'm not backing down though.

"Gaara, you can't be right at all! Why are people so damn weird?!" I proceed to beat my brains in.

"This is America. It's a free country." I do it a little harder as Gaara says this.

"Okay, fine. Hypothetically speaking, if I am in "_like"_ with this weirdo, what does that do for me?" I question, hoping it's a response I like. I doubt it but hey, it never hurts to try for one.

"Gets you a boyfriend?" That's the best he's got?

"But why would I want a creeping, no communicating, confusing jerk as a boyfriend? Once again, he's been here for two days and we've barely even exchanged words! What is wrong with the world! Life is such a –"

"Don't say it," Gaara and Kiba hiss at me. Woah, okay, fine. Let's say it in my head.

…Life's a bit-  
"Not even in your head, retard." Jerks.

"Seriously, I don't quite understand what the problem is? All you have to do is get to know him and you two can do that as boyfriends, right? If he is willing to make out with you in the hallway, I'm pretty sure he's willing to maybe date you too." Gaara taps his cheek, as he says this.

"That's if we could get past the whole "I don't have normal conversations unless we're in each other's mouths." I proceed to imagine the impossible.

"If he's coming on so strong then, why not refuse him?"

I stop and stare for a minute before blushing at the thought of us dating.

"Exactly. Look, Naruto, he obviously wants something, more than likely you, and he's doing it in a rather aggressive manner. Are you sure you two haven't met before?" Gaara looks a bit confused.

"I don't think…so?" Then again, I have a bad memory. However, after my words, I perk up at a thought.

"It's funny. All this knowledge is coming from the guy who can't even talk to Mr. Neji Hyuuga at school?" I smirk, noticing Gaara stop and blush before glaring at me. Kiba hasn't turned around yet, so I'm guessing he knows where this conversation is going and he will not be responding any more.

"You know Neji is bisexual, so why don't you take your own advice and ask him out?" Oh, Gaara might kill me for that one. Too bad all the fucks I gave left me.

"We're not talking about me here, Naruto." He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but still, I'm not saying this to _totally spite_ you, but you have to admit that you had it coming." I say, spinning in my desk chair.

"So what are you trying to do, bringing N-Neji up?" He stammered. It's kind of cute, the way he looks down after saying that.

"You should take your own advice is all I'm saying. I am not quite sure I'm keen on dating Mr. Hombre Loco, even if he is a good…kisser." I say that last part very quietly but I see Gaara smirk. Stop listening to parts that I clearly do not want you to hear!

"Well, maybe I am planning something already." He exclaims.

"If this is a game of bullshit, you'd be taking all the cards in the pile."

"Okay, guys, can we stop talking about this? I'm getting really uncomfortable and my own singing has gotten a bit-"

"Nobody gives a fuck, you girlfriend-having-dog-owning ass!" Both Gaara and I bite, sticking our tongues out.

"I knew I should have asked Shikamaru and Shino to come along too." Kiba goes back to singing in his corner.

"So you think I should keep trying to actually communicate with this dick?" I inquire, walking from the wall to my desk. I lean and steal a piece of gum out of the compartment in the desk before popping it into my mouth.

"It never hurts to try. He has the set of the headphones that matches yours and he did say you have similar taste in songs. That's a start." I sigh as I chew my gum a bit faster, thinking.

"Whatever. Fine, if I attempt to figure out what's going on and possibly date this nutjob, you have to ask Neji out, okay?" Gaara freezes, blushes but considers about this deal. I blow a bubble while I wait.

Puff.

Puff.

Pop.

"Fine, I'll…I'll try something." He pokes his cheek before blushing a scarlet red. Aww, how girly.

"I'm going to hate my life more, aren't I?" I say before a light bulb goes off in my head. Gaara sees the look on my face and starts chuckling a bit. He knows what I'm about to do.

Let's just say I dump a few more pieces of gum in my mouth, chew excessively, making sure Kiba doesn't notice, and slowly walk toward him as I blow the biggest bubble I can muster. I drop to my knees and poke him as I keep puffing air in.

He whips his head around slowly, takes in what he sees, and flips out and over the stool. "Whoa, ah, shit!" is all Gaara and I hear before we burst out laughing.

I'm laughing so hard that the bubble, that's now bigger than my head, pops all over my face.

Dammit, now it's probably in my hair and…in my ear? Okay, gross.

Ah, whatever. I'm too busy laughing with Gaara and eventually, Kiba, to let this moment be drowned under confusion, worry and the coming_ slight_ anticipations we have yet to experience.

_**- Let the Beat Drop -**_

I get to Hatake's class on time with Gaara the next morning, both of us walking toward out seats without the fear of tardies or beatings. Unfortunately though, it didn't come without me noticing Sasuke in his seat already. I calmly sit down (_after_ almost falling over a backbag and Gaara chuckling a bit) and whistle a little. Mr. Hatake isn't here yet (in fact, he was only here early the day Sasuke transferred in…weirdo) so I debate on turning toward Sasuke and talking to him.

I debate for a good five minutes before Gaara kicks me in the back. I glare and he motions me to start talking. I turn my skinny jeaned legs toward him, my orange chain clanging against the seat and start letting words spill out of my mouth.

"So…Sasuke, uh, how did your…um…morning go?" Okay, that's not a bad start. I could have said it better but still, not a bad start at all?

"….Fine." He says, not turning toward me. That's a bit better than the best two days.

"…Did you do…anything else…after…lockers?" What the hell kind of question is that? You are a boy, you dumb dickhead. Act _like_ one! Make complete sentences or something!

He smiles toward the front of the room for a split second before he turns his face back to normal. He must be smug about the fact I mentioned the little incident from yesterday, the prick.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Oh, you doucheba-

Gaara kicks me in the side and I suppress a yelp. Fine, just ignore it.

"Actually…I-I would..?" I say, wondering why I'm spiting him.

"…"

I repeat my words.

"…"

I repeat them again, a bit faster.

"Hn." I lose it.

"_What is wrong with you, you perve-"I_ begin to yell before I realize the whole class _and_ Mr. Hatake are looking in my direction. I get more glares from the girls and Mr. Hatake shakes his head.

"Naruto, don't make me send you to the principal."

Gaara slaps his face. I slump back in my seat.

Argh. Back to square one: annoyance and confusion.

_**- Let the Beat Drop -**_

"See, Gaara, this is _clearly_ not going to work out normally." I drink my milk with a slight pout on my face. I'm actually a little disappointed. Jesus.

"Just keep trying. I didn't say it was going to be easy." Gaara shrugs, nodding at Kiba who was coming to sit down next to us.

"So, how'd it go today?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"What do you think?" I wipe a fake tear off my face and grind my teeth.

"Haha, I'm loving this!" He laughs, smashing his fist down as he collapses. I hate Kiba, I really do.

"He's definitely a hard one, that's for sure." Gaara says, before dropping his fork slightly. I look at him blankly before turning my head toward the direction he's looking.

Whoa, who's the guy walking into this room?

Wait a minute?

Whoa, is that Neji?

**COMMENTARY TIME** !

**Counie, **_blushing_: Hehehe.

**Sasuke: **You're a pervert.

**Counie: **What?

**Sasuke: **I'm not spelling it out for you. You're a pervert.

**Naruto: **Like you have any right to talk yourself.

**Counie, **_cracking a huge grin_: Hehehehe.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Whoa, that is definitely some kind of creepy. Time to go.


	5. Boys Will Be Prissy Boys: Part I

**Counie, **_collapsing_**: **My internet is a big _beyotch_.

**Sasuke: **And I should care why?

**Counie: **Well, if I couldn't update or finish my AP work for the summer, _nobody _would have been happy.

**Naruto, **_shivering_: I could only imagine the horrors of it all.

**Sasuke**: Horrors? _Sure_, this midget is _really_ frightening.

**Naruto, **_whispering_: Well, you see-

**Sasuke, **_twitching_: That's just wrong.

**Counie, **_smirking with her hands on her hips_**: **Because I wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. With my glasses on my face, I coulda killed this city.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **That's creepy. Time to go.

**Counie: **I don't own anything of Naruto. If I did, well, I might have to hurt someone for the lack of internet access.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **Women.

_**JelloJStar – **__Haha, thank you very much. I apprec iate it (Too bad my internet is being a major prick so updating might be hazardous). Thanks for reviewing and keep reading._

_**KatrinaEagle – **__I can only imagine. And sadly, as much as the world would benefit, Sasuke will always be a bit of a douchebag._

**Sasuke: **I'm not a jerk. I just don't care.

**Counie: **That's the problem but whatever.

**EDIT: It's me again. I guess I'm in an inspiration block since I have two chapters up for the price of one (Happy New Year, haha, from the USA). Again, the chapters are pretty much the same, but with a few fixes and adjustments. So, enjoy it!**

When we last left our heroes, their world was being shaken by an oncoming visitor by the name of Neji Hyuuga. The peace that reigned over their school would soon be shattered by the onslaught of sexual frustrated teenagers. Naruto and his friends can only watch as their lunch is slowly ruined and Armageddon is thrown upon them. What will become of these cheerful heroes? What will happen to the school? What will happen to the cold ramen noodles? Why is this-

"Naruto, why are your narrating our lives again?" Kiba interjects, interrupting my rant.

Damn.

You didn't think I'd change the narrator randomly like that, did you?

Dude, this is my story and no idiot is going to take it over from me, you got that?

I bet I had you fooled though.

No. Oh come on, you hobos! It was even the cool movie voice that can make anything sound cool. I even added some fancy narration in there.

Thanks for ruining my dreams, you assh-

"W-Whoa," I hear Gaara start stammering words again as we see Neji walk further into the lunchroom. "Neji looks really…n-nice today."

No shit, Sherlock. Is that why your eyes are about to fall out of your head? Put those babies in there, you'll need those for the study session today and to, of course, continue to stare at Neji.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm gawking too (he cleans up well, damn), but I am also laughing at this entire situation myself.

So, the setup is basically, Gaara's beloved or otherwise known as Neji Hyuuga, just walked into the lunchroom and he looks _somewhat_ different.

First, you should know a thing or two. Basically, understand that Neji Hyuuga is a man who doesn't do much, but still can pull off a nice look for a kid his age. He is cute, I'll admit it. At the same time, he dresses in a way that's comfortable, functional, and nice, not to gain admirers, onlookers or psychotic fangirls on purpose. He just "macks" on people just like Gaara does unintentionally most of the time anyway. Got it? Good.

Now, fuck if I really care how he dresses because well, you'll wear what you want just like I'll wear what I want. Still, you can tell when a guy _really_ cares and Neji only cares to a certain extent.

You're probably wondering why the fuck I pay attention in the first place to what people wear then.

Well…I'm bisexual.

Just kidding, that really has nothing to do with it.

Fuck, I just do. Style is an attractive point for me and I'm a curious bugger. Plus, Neji is a friend so I probably would have looked eventually. Besides, I did buy him a giant pair of headphones just because. I mean, why do you think I paid attention to Sasu-

Oh no, bad brain.

On another dumb side note, I personally give a damn half about the time on my looks (especially after that one time I came to school with a big ass cheese puff stain on my shirt and I tried to clean it off with water. _Obviously,_ that didn't work so I looked like Chester Cheetah had whacked my ass with a giant cheese puff all _day_).

Like my notes? If you do, that's great. If you don't, fine, fuck me then. Think of it this way though: without my pointless observation, this lunchroom "Armageddon" wouldn't even make sense.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, the actual "Neji Hyuuga" _style_!

Basically, it's usually a pair of slacks, a shirt and the occasional accessory or two (like a watch and/or pens in his pocket protector…yes, I have no fucking clue why he pulled _that_ out once but for some reason, it worked).

Today though, as Gaara and I observe (because curiosity is contagious), Neji is pulling out all of the stops for some reason. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking _right_ today?

I see Neji glancing at his watch every so often as he's walking to some unknown destination to which I have no utter clue of. It isn't here, that's for sure. Neji doesn't have this lunch period (because if he did, I would have bruises on my ass from Gaara's anger from teasing).

Seriously though, who the hell dressed him today? And has his ass _always _been that nice?

I hope Gaara didn't mentally hear that.

Instead of wearing his hair up in a ponytail, it's down his back and free as a bird. It definitely looks good on him. He's also wearing a buttoned-up collared shirt with the first few buttons unhooked, exposing a bit of his chest.

How do I know this if he's not exactly close or far?

Can't I have 20/20 vision?

Fine, fine.

Well, it's actually because there seems to be an interested amount of women in his general direction, staring or otherwise, about to pounce that fine piece of ass. They only get that look in their eye when hot guys expose themselves in some way.

How do I know this again?

Gaara tried it. Never did it again. And this is why we can't have nice things to look at.

It's funny and cute how he hasn't even gotten a few steps in before more and more women stop him for something. Women are such rab-

Oops. Let me stop now.

So-

His pants seem to be a nice fit, not cutting off circulation to his little _buddies _or threatening to drop and show those same little dudes too. His shoes are probably converses. Wait! Ah, yeah I'm right!

Most teens wear them and Neji is probably not an exception.

_Besides_, Converses are cool but overrated and overused. Still cool though.

So, as I absorb this image, I can very well see that Gaara is still losing his freaking _mind. _His face is red, a deep shade of red, might I add. Plus, his fries are being neglected and his fork is crying from being dropped like a rock. Can't you hear the weeping?

He knows all of this and he _should_ admit it, but goddammit, if I even laugh or mention it, my ass will be grassed. What the fuck does that even mean by the way? I don't know, that's how scary it is.

Either way, he'll deny it like a foreigner denying their visa was, well, denied.

So, I choose to smirk, glancing between Gaara and Neji.

"Gaara, _you_ should wave him down! It's not every day he comes through here when there are no teachers or homework assignments coming to thwart our asses." I nearly scream, as my smirk becomes more and more apparent.

Kiba is just looking, eyeing me and sighing. What? I know this, coming from me, isn't totally sound but Kiba can suck it. And no, not that "it" you perverts.

"Naruto, why would I try something like that? It might scare him out just a bit." Gaara picks back up his fork and starts to eat again. He's still blushing.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you're one of his fangirls. He's a friend and friends say hi to each other." I say, waggling my eyebrows.

"You're the one who usually says hi when we're together though." Gaara is saying this as he starts eyeing Neji again.

I glance around and play with the possibilities in my head, my eyes drifting to the ceiling. Then, I hear something strange.

"As much I hate to say this, like I think hell just froze over and a bunch of babies, puppies and Jesus just died from my assistance, it never hurts to try."

Did Kiba just give Gaara some advice on his _gay_ love?

Well damn, Kiba. You're not _not _our friend for no reason.

"Kiba, you even think I should?" Gaara asks, lifting his eyebrow at the response.

"Like I just said, it never hurts to try. Plus, from the conversation you and Naruto had before I was attacked by gum…" I chuckle a bit but listen, "You should start taking your own advice and do something about your crush."

Kiba, you are awesome, you incredibly straight douchebag.

"Then again, you might not want to."

And he totally fucks up any credibility I just gave him. Fuck you, our friendship is over.

"Kiba, you tell this to the guy who helped you get with Hinata." I sarcastically mention, earning an "Oops, I'm a dumb straight bastard" glare from me.

Gaara did help Kiba get with Hinata, especially when the first few attempts scared her a little. Kiba did some things on his own, but since Gaara is the most sensible one in our group (besides Neji), he contributed to his success.

"I'm not saying it to be negative or anything. I'm just saying it's up to Gaara. Worst thing that could happen is he politely declines. Best thing is, well, you know. I don't want to say it! It's Neji, so yeah. " Kiba says blankly, eating his fries.

Yeah, Kiba was right about hell freezing over but it wasn't because of me.

I'll give him back his friendship card for now.

"Exactly, and we even talked about this and look, this happens. This must be a sign from God!" I waggle my eyebrows again before looking at Neji walking away from the vending machine. I forgot the man likes snacks too.

"I don't know, this is just way too coincidental. I thought life was a bitch, according to you. "He says, sighing and poking at his food.

"Don't use that line on me, mister! Just because I have a giant pervert stalking my booty doesn't mean you can't get some booty too, in a more normal booty pirate way!" Gaara and Kiba look at me weirdly.

My jokes need work as usual.

Crap, he can't get away. I see Neji walk a bit further away from the vending, noticing he's heading for the door a few meters away.

"I'm just saying. It's not like he came for me or anything in the first place. We can just say hey to him in the class-"

Fuck him. If he doesn't do something, I will.

I did.

"Hey, Neji-boy! Whaddup!?" I scream at Neji, receiving glares from many women (and some men, actually. Where the hell did they come from, jeez) and a startled reaction from Neji. I see him straighten up though, smile a little and start walking over to our table.

I could have sworn I saw him stumble a little but then again, I haven't finished my milk and I'm kind of crazy without my milk supply. I'll be okay though; I finished my ramen. Gaara looks so pertified though. Kiba is still nibbling on fires.

Think of a plan now, Gaara. Otherwise, your balls will drop and roll away in shame.

"Why in _God's name_ did you just-"

"He was leaving, I panicked and now, it's a moment of truth."

"Why the fuck would you do that now?" Kiba is laughing a bit as he watches Neji get closer and closer.

"I just told you, bro."

"I am so going to step on your balls before this is all don-"

"Hey guys." Neji walks up to the table, going through his hair with his hand. Gaara just dropped his fork again.

My balls are safe for now!

Thanks, Neji!

"H-hey." Gaara stammers out. Kiba and I wave our hellos.

"So, what the heck are you doing here, Neji? I'm pretty sure you had lunch a while ago." I inquire, smiling brightly.

"I was just going to see my teacher about something. Nothing too special, thought I'd go through this way. Plus, I know you guys usually have lunch around this time, even though I was just mobbed, so I was about to leave and yeah…" Neji says politely. Houston, the world is turning in the right direction.

"_Really_, now? How _interesting." _Kiba and I look at each other before looking at Gaara and Neji.

I can feel it.

Gaara wants to strangle us.

"Actually, Gaara…" Oh shit, what is this?

"Y-yes?" Gaara says a bit quietly. This is better than television and dude, fuck movies.

"I was wondering," Neji clears his throat for a second. My heart is beating from this development. Let's go! "If it was okay if you and I could talk this afternoon? I should have said something this morning but I didn't get a chance to see you."

Bingo! Who the fuck has perfect timing? I'd like to thank God, Moses, Ben Tennyson and whoever the else exists in this world.

"Hey, why can't we come?" Kiba and I inquire, smirking at Gaara's anger.

"Well, it's something I need to discuss privately, but if you two want to-"

"No!" Gaara nearly screams, earning snickers from me and a startled fleeting look from Neji.

"U-uh, u-u-um, I just remembered…that I forgot…my homework." Gaara declares, laughing nervously before blushing even harder.

Haha, that's hilarious.

"You mean for last period? I could give you a copy of it. Shino wanted an extra for practice, but he told me he didn't want it anymore. I just have to go to my locker." Neji announces, smiling.

What a heartthrob, damn. Too bad, Gaara just lied. He never forgets homework like ever.

"No, uh, I mean, it's fine. I-I might find it in my c-chest."

What? What the hell-

_Oh_! Kiba and I exchange looks before chuckling a bit. Gaara was checking out Neji again.

Oh my God, I want to record this so badly.

"Your chest?" Neji asks, looking a bit confused. I see Gaara mentally slapping himself. He's staring and stammering. This is priceless.

"No, I meant, m-my l-ocker. My locker is my chest. I sometimes call it that." Gaara answers, laughing and mentally beating himself again.

"Oh I see. That's interesting. Well, I hope you find it." Neji replies, chuckling a bit. "So, is there any chance I could borrow you guys after school today then."

Kiba and I exchange looks again and answer Neji at the same time.

"No, we're busy with something so Gaara can go alone, by himself, with no one but yo-"  
Gaara kicks me under the table. I yelp.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji asks, looking a bit worried. Kiba is trying not to choke on his fries from laughing. Dick.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say.

"So, yeah…we can talk. A-after class. Sure. What are we going to talk a-about?" Gaara is trying to keep himself together but his face is about to crack. He doesn't twitch or anything though, thank God.

"It's about…something i-important. It's nothing bad or anything." Neji is stammering a little. If that isn't a sign, let me get hit by lightning and live. Leave a cool scar though.

"Oh, well, it's fine either way," Gaara says, coughing to keep his voice straight. He'll do that sometimes. You also can't tell me that's not adorable or hilarious in _some_ way either. "I would have come no matter what since it's you."

Neji, Kiba and I stare at Gaara for a moment before Gaara gets wide-eyed and tries to restate his statement. I start chuckling under my breath, Kiba looks in the other direction while covering his laugh, Neji looks astonished (and a bit red), and Gaara is mentally beating himself to Kingdom Come.

He just fucked up, kids. It's in the group of the good kind of fuck ups though, not the kind that will end in an even bigger "What the fuck". Oh _Gaara_, my prissy friend, how your nervousness is just so _damn_ funny.

"No, I mean that a-as in you usually say things of importance or t-that are fine, f-fine with me, yeah. You don't talk about unimportant things or t-things that aren't important or irrevelant." Gaara squeaks out, scratching his head nervously.

Neji laughs. Whoa, that laugh was nice.

"Okay, that's great to hear, though I will occasionally just talk for no reason." Neji keeps laughing until he quickly stops. That was a bit creepy, even for Neji's tastes. "Shit, I have to go."

Oh, are you serious? No, I want my comedy to stay.

" So, I'll see you after last period. Bye _for now._" He gets up, flashes a wave and walks out of the lunchroom.

Was that a sultry voice I heard? Oh come on, fuck this. He totally _likes_ Gaara or at least, someone badly. I bet this important thing is about the first time they want to get busy on a date.

Shut up. I know I'm a little insane, I said a little.

Before Kiba and I turn to face Gaara completely to mock this "meeting", he grabs us from the lunchroom, knocking over our food, and zips through the hallways until we crash into the bathroom. We all pant as we look around for a moment before Kiba starts speaking.

"So…why are we in the bathroom…when there were fries on my plate?" Kiba inquires, stretching from the run. I burst out laughing before looking at Gaara. His hair is covering his face. What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy?

"So, I'm meeting Neji after class about something important?"

Kiba and I nod.

Gaara faints.

Damn.

What a woman.

His balls are walking away in shame.

- Let The Beat Drop -

So, as last period finally comes and leaves, the air of anticipation and countless, _numerous_ bullying sessions await. Sadly, Sasuke did pull his bullshit again as he glanced at me and looked away. I try to call him out but guess what he did?

"I'm just making sure your answers aren't wrong again, dumbass."

You creeper. I ignore Sasuke's looks after this comment (though still, noticing and flushing a little at the looks). Then, finally the bell rings.

Gaara's fate is now hanging in the balance. I'll never watch television again. I'll just replay this whole thing out when I need entertainment.

"Go get em, Mr. Mack." I say, spanking Gaara's ass. He scowls at me and I just smile. We're usually the last ones out (Mr. Kisame likes to stay and walk around the school in a very creepy way) so, as we grab our stuff and exchange final insults and jokes, Gaara heads to the door. I wonder why Sasuke didn't try to pull anything after the stare down. I didn't even see him leave.

I wait until Gaara walks outside, before peering out of the classroom. I see him wave at Neji before he turns around and they start chatting and walking. I step back into the classroom for a moment before cheering mentally and getting a weird look from Mr. Kisame. I grin like an idiot and walk out of the door.

I walk a few steps behind Gaara before someone grabs my arm and pulls me into his body.

"Sasuke, can we stop the creeper moves for a second?" How did I guess so well? It's motherfucking Sasuke Uchiha, resident molesters of Narutos. Why did I not think he wouldn't try to pull something?

Regardless, I wiggle out of his grasp just to see Gaara and Neji turning a corner. Sasuke pulls me back into his body. I sigh.

"Molest me later, dickwad. Come on!"

"Why should I do that? Besides, you shouldn't be following people idiotically."

How does he know that? Creeper levels just keep increasing.

"It's obvious you're up to something."

It's not obvious.

Pouting a little, I sigh again and look at him before deciding to pull a stupid move.

I have no fucking clue why, but I decide to drag Sasuke with me, holding his hand (and hearing someone's heartbeat through the touch). I think it's because I know he's going to keep following me and if I just drag him (and avoid his molestations), it saves me from losing Gaara and Neji.

The bastard is probably smirking. I glance behind a little as we turn a corner and notice it isn't a smirk.

He looks surprised? It must be from the lack of milk again. I had my ramen though, like I said. Weird. Whatever.

We "ninja" behind Neji and Gaara slowly as we can, as they walk through the many hallways quietly. I have no clue where they could be going on about, but we'll soon find out. After a few turns and twists, I have notice Gaara turn his head slightly. Shit!

What do I decide to do?

I decide to slam myself and Sasuke against a pair of lockers around a corner. I hold my ear up to the crook to hear Gaara and Neji speaking better.

"-ear something weird?"

"No, or at least, I don't think so?"

"Hrm…"

"It's probably nothing. Let's keep going, Gaara."

"R-right. So what are you planning-"

"-ell it's not exac-"

I wait until the voices quiet down before breathing a sign of relief.

Slowly and sadly enough, I just realize what kind of position we are in because of me. Turning around didn't help either.

We're against the lockers and both of our bodies are pretty_ fucking_ close.

I look up into Sasuke's eyes and blush before laughing nervously.

We are still pretty fucking close by the way. I can't really move. Hormones are causing my bodily functions to stop working. Fuck.

Of course, I'm leaning against him a little.

Fuck.

I smile and start to laugh nervously again.

Fuck.

So what does he do?

Take advantage of my ass.

He proceeds to grab my leg and hitch it up.

"Espionage and sex? Hrm, interesting proposal, dobe." He snickers at his comments as he pushes our faces closer, ghosting his breath over my lips. I quickly roll my eyes as I blush at the comment. I should develop an immunity at his clever and _exceedingly_ perverted reply.

What do I decide to do as a reply?

I use my other leg to kick him between the legs, and let us fall to the ground a bit before rolling away and standing up above him. Did I mention I'm kickass when my brain wants to work?

He's groaning a bit.

Too bad I don't give a fuck.

"I should have done that when you _kissed_ the first time, bitch. Now stop trying to molest me for a minute and let's go!"

Then, I proceed to drag his sorry ass toward the double doors to the back of the school.

This is definitely going to be interesting.

**COMMENTARY TIME ! **

**Sasuke, **_smirking: _Damn, I like it when you're feisty.

**Naruto: **_Really _now? Then, since I'm so feisty, maybe you could just be a bit nicer-

**Sasuke: **No.

**Naruto, **_kissing Sasuke and grinning_: Bastard.

**Counie: **_Young love_.

**Naruto: **It could be better if-

**Sasuke and Counie: **No, you cannot and will not be seme in this story.

**Naruto, **_grinning_: Damn.

_**Reviews, Suggestions and Comments are Loved !**_


End file.
